


Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

by Starlight16



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: EEK IM SO EXCITED FOR SEASON 4, HARCORELUKANETTEFAN, HAVEYOUSEENTHENEWTEASER?, ISHIPLUKANETTE, LUKANETTEFOREVER, Multi, TALKINCOMMENT, WHAT IF MARINETTE AND LUKA START DATING, Yas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight16/pseuds/Starlight16
Summary: Oneshots about Miraculous Ladybug. There are also crossovers with DC. COS IM A DAMINETTE FAN.I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Request page!

**Author's Note:**

> HI!

Hi Guys!! I'm Starlight16 and am very excited to try to entertain you lives with interesting ideas!!

This is a request page and you can write whatever requests you want me to write about. (DC and Marvel Crossover Requests are also accepted!!)

These are the requirements :

\- I am no homophobe but am not really sure how to write about them, so unless it's a Juleka-Rose ship (which I will try my best to do), I will NOT be writing gay or lesbian stories. Very sorry about that. 

\- Second of all, there will be NO SWEAR WORDS.

Whatever ship you want shalt be written for you kings and queen (bruh, that just reminded me of the song Kings and Queen by Ava Max. It's quite good)

ANYWAYS *me getting sidetracked easily and now am singing and bouncing on top of my bed*

But you can just write it below in the comments if you can't. 

The list will get longer as I meet new people...

LASTLY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY (PLEASE READ THIS Y'ALL)

Covid-19 has not really been easy for some of us and I want you guys to know that whoever or wherever you are, YOU ARE AWESOME!! 

If you ever have any problems and don't know who to talk to about it, I am all eyes and ears!! I have a wattpad account - @devanshiprakash2007 and you can just chat with me if you need someone to rant or just pour it out to (btw ranting can include anything from family problems to school stress to even ranting about HOW DUMB AND OBLIVIOUS ADRIEN IS(CAN I GET A F IN THE CHAT Y'ALL)). I like to help people as much as possible so just write to me and I'll try to comfort you in any way possible.

WELP. I'm done with this part. Will start on the oneshot as soon as possible... (my first one is a DC crossover, sorry just really want to pour that story out. You will get some juicy Adrienettes and Marichats too!)

You will get some juicy Adrienettes and Marichats too!)  
Honestly though, I have fallen into the Daminette hole...IT'S AMAZING  
To those who don't know, Daminette is a ship of Marinette Dupain Cheng and Damian Wayne, the sone of Bruce Wayne, Batman.

BYEEEE!


	2. Greatest School Trip EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Maribat story with my OC! Hope you like it!

** IMPORTANT NOTE ESPECIALLY THE LAST PART  ** _ \- Marinette is bullied by Lila blah blah blah... Sabine and Tom kill themselves of shame that they brought their daughter up wrong... Marinette is betrayed by all friends. Adrien is the ex boyfriend/cheater who cheated on Marinette with Lila. Now Marinette is with Kagami, Luka, Chloe, Nathanial, Jagged and Clara. Ok so I felt sad that everyone Marinette trusted at first was gone so I added ONE person who stays by Marinette from the beginning. At first they don't have a great bond like Marinette and Alya but when Alya betrays her, Marinette turns to this girl and this girl helps her through the hard times. You will know more of her back story throughout the story... Her name is  _ ** Caitlyn Zander Smith.  ** She is the artist and Marinette makes the dresses Caitlyn designs. The duo are best friends and almost sisters and love each other A LOT.

**To the real story...**

A school trip to Gotham City.

Wasn't that just great.

Their class had won a contest and tickets to Gotham city.

Marinette was still excited though, she had always wanted to go back to Gotham to meet them after so many years...

_ Flashback _

_Marinette was just one year old when she was adopted by Bruce Wayne. The minute Marinette was in the manor, she squealed in laughter. Bruce, Jason and Dick were dying of cuteness overload._

_"Hi honey! I'm Bruce, your dad!" Bruce said, trying not to cry as he looked into those adorably cute eyes and chubby rosy cheeks._

_"Bwuceee"Marinette giggled and ran around in circles chanting his name._

_Jason and Dick, being their jealous selves quickly rushed forward and introduced themselves too. Marinette giggled and hugged Jason's left leg._

_"Jay jay!" Marinette said trying her best to say his name right._

_Dick pouted with burning jealousy. "Hey! You're hogging Sunshine!"_

_Marinette seeing Dick's face ran to him and hugged him "Dicky no cwy!" she squealed worriedly and giggled again. "Can I pway with you?" she looked up with huge pleading eyes._

_Bruce, Jason, Dick and even Alfred knew at that moment, that they would always fall prey to those cute pleading bluebell eyes._  
  
  


_ Timeskip 4 years later _

_Marinette was very smart for her age. By the time she was 5, she knew how multiplication worked and learned how to knit a sweater. Alfred or 'Alfie' as Marinette called him helped her learn how to cook and she always made cookies and other delicious pastries to brighten her brothers and dad's day._

_Except Alfred, no one knew that Marinette knew their secret identities. It was a hilarious affair when Batman and his sidekicks came back to the Batcave to see a glittery area with pink and purple paint all over._

_But Batman started to realize it was too dangerous. Too dangerous for his precious bluebell to get hurt. So he sent her to Tom and Sabine who promised to raise her right with their lives (_ **_which is why they commit suicide when they realized or thought they DIDN'T raise her right - I like to give explanations for everything as I have a quirk that everything has to make sense and- ok I'm rambling. Continue)_ ** _He made sure Marinette knew he still loved her but had to send her away for her own good. Until now, every year Marinette got 3 anonymous presents on her birthday and always thought them as her angels._

_ Timeskip Mari is now 14 years old _

_Lila came. And turned her life upside down. Adrien with his "TAkE the HigH RoaD and don't complain when they hurt you" and Alya who completely changed sides and believed Lila. She wasn't alone though. She had Caitlyn, Caitlyn who had always stuck up to her. Alya and Marinette were basically sisters but Caitlyn promised to ALWAYS be best friends. When Alya switched sides, Marinette, losing hope, looked to Caitlyn who smiled back reassuringly and repeated the promise, "ALWAYS best friends". Chloe surprisingly joined Marinette with Nathaniel, Luka and Kagami. They became a family and once they were 17(_ **_after her parents committed...you know)_ ** _, started living together. Chloe, Luka and Kagami were basically the parents of the family and Marinette, Caitlyn(_ **_both as sweet and fierce as each other, named the cuddly bears)_ ** _and Nathaniel were the children._

_All of them got bullied, but they tried their best to stick up for each other. They also became a Miraculous family and all knew each other identities except Chat Noir. They were still planning how to get the ring back from Adrien (_ **_they already know it's Adrien soo... yea_ ** _). Marinette felt happy, comforted and felt that she belonged somewhere._

_(_ **_BTW CAITLYN IS Butterfly. The second most important part of the Miraculous team as she knows all identities of Miraculous holders even if they don't tell each other._ ** **I needed to give her a role so I split Ladybug's one - Butterfly can catch the akuma and Ladybug purifies it -** **_So she is also part of the Miraculous family)_ **

_ Back to the present - Marinette is 17 years old _

Marinette sat on one of the seats waiting for Madame Bustier to give them information about which hotel they were going to. Caitlyn joined her and leaned on her shoulder. "Cait, what's wrong?" Marinette asked with a slight frown. "Nothing, I just..i just need a hug" Caitlyn said slowly trying her best to not have a shaky voice.

"oookay?"Marinette shrugged and hugged her tightly until she felt Caitlyn flinch from her.

"Caitlyn, WHAT'S WRONG?" Marinette asked, she was getting more worried by the minute.

"Mom...she's..hitting me again"Caitlyn said, trying her best not to cry.

"Oh...Cait.." Marinette held her hand and asked her to show where she hit her. Caitlyn pulled off her sweater and Marinette gasped in shock.

** Damian's POV **

I had found out that a Parisian class had won a contest that Dad had organized. Dad was interested in seeing them so he asked us to join them and watch them from behind.

We sat in the airport and saw two girls sitting in front of us. One girl, assumedly 'Cait', seemed to be sad and the blue haired girl was comforting her. I wasn't very interested in the affection of people and their small sensitive matters but when we heard that this girl was getting abused, we all looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

As we saw her take off her sweater, we stared in shock. HOW MANY SCARS DID THIS GIRL HAVE?! Two scars seemed to be new and the girl in blue hair didn't seem to be that surprised by all the other scars. Was getting beaten up normal where they came from?!

Caitlyn, her name turned out to be quickly put her sweater back on, probably not wanting to attract any attention and turned away saying, "2 weeks Mare, 2 weeks under I don't have to listen to her anymore. 2 weeks until my birthday!"

The blue haired girl smirked and answered "2 weeks and you can start looking for Fe-"

** Marinette's POV **

I was about to start teasing Cait when she held my mouth and asked me to shut up. I looked into her eyes to see a taunting, sweet glare that I had expected and just grinned back at her.

We had a staring contest until Caitlyn turned back to the front and sighed. "Man, I miss Félix Graham de Vanily"

I smirked and hugged her, "You'll find him soon enough probably." I frowned realizing something, "You used to live here right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Born here and raised till I was 9 years old." I was surprised. She stayed here for 9 years?

"It wasn't the greatest part of my life. My dad was a really bad guy" Caitlyn said staring into nowhere. I quietly listened, knowing that she really just needed someone to listen to her.

** No one's POV **

"He killed 3 people and robbed A LOT of banks. He supposedly did it for me but I knew it wasn't right. When I was 5 years old, Batman ki....Batman killed him. I know it isn't Batman's fault. There wasn't any other way. But there's still that tiny feeling of sadness inside me. He was my dad Marinette."  
Marinette stared in sadness and shock. What did Caitlyn do deserve that type of life. Poor girl. Why did Batman _have_ to KILL him?

The family sitting behind this girl was shocked to say the least. Their heads all whipped to Bruce Wayne aka Batman himself who was surprised. When did that happen?

"Anyways, I was then adopted and lived in their place for 4 years till I moved to London. The couple there weren't really nice but I met Felix there." She blushed at this moment thinking of her friend and crush. "I stayed there for one year and then moved to Paris where I met YOU!!" and Caitlyn tackled her into a hug

Marinette giggled and leaned on Caitlyn and mumbled, "What did we deserve to have a weird life like this?"

Caitlyn murmured back to her while stroking her hair, "I don't know Marinette, I don't know"  
  
  


_ Flashback to when Caitlyn was 5 years old _

_Bruce Wayne and his family was feeling really empty without their bluebell, sunshine or pixie. Damian came and they welcomed him and tried to make him..less..demon like. But no one replaced Marinette. Then came along Caitlyn. A bundle of sunshine, joy and just pure bliss._

_"Hello. I'm Bruce. That is Jason, Tim, Dick and Demo..ahem Damian" said Bruce grinning._

_Caitlyn immediately ran towards Damian who seemed to be least interested in this girl. She hugged his leg and looked up at him. "Dem Dem!" Caitlyn squealed with laughter and ran around him. Damian didn't like to admit it but at that moment, his heart melted for her. He looked into her eyes and just loved her. From then on, Damian was always with Caitlyn and always protected her from her bullies. She made a strong relationship with the others too._

_She always stood up for her brothers and learned how to fight from them. "RedAlf" as Caitlyn used to called Alfred helped her cook great dishes and bake pastries. She was skilled at archery and an expert in linguistics from Arabic to Italian._

_ 4 years later _

_Because of Joker, Batman, once again, decided to send her away. Caitlyn cried a bit but continued to beam with happiness, promising she would find them once again._  
  
  


Marinette and Caitlyn continued to talk about endless topics when they saw Lila come towards her. "Oh no," Caitlyn whispered, "the witch is coming." Marinette giggled and heard, "What are you guys doing? I heard you were the ones who caused the delay of finding our hotel!"Lila screamed at them.

Marinette and Caitlyn grinned at each other.

"Hey Marinette, I heard if you cut a worm in half they would both grow into new worms. Do you think that's true?" Caitlyn asked Marinette.

Marinette looked slyly and answered pointing at Lila, "Maybe we should try it on Lila, if it works on her, then it must be true!"

"HMMPH! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! I'M GOING TO GO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND DAMIAN WAYNE!" Lila stormed off.

At that moment the whole Bat fam turned to Damian. He quickly raised his hands in defense eyes widened. They all grinned at him. Damian getting a girlfriend, let alone the girl being sausage hair, was physically IMPOSSIBLE. They looked at the two girls in front of them to see if they would believe her.

To see..

THEY WEREN'T THERE

Where were they you ask?

On the ground laughing uncontrollably. About that totally cringey joke they pulled on her.

As they calmed down and sat back on their seats, they saw Lila reach Adrien and kiss him and speak to him in a lovey-dovey way. Marinette stared at that in sadness remembering what they used to be. Caitlyn, seeing the look on her face turned Marinette towards herself and fiercely said, "Look here. Adrien Cheater Agreste doesn't deserve your sadness or attention for that matter, what is important is to find a more worthy cat for you..."

Marinette laughed at the thought, "Yeah, yeah whatever. It's just..Lila? He couldn't find anyone else to cheat on me with?" Tears formed in her eyes threatening to be let loose. Caitlyn hugged her tightly and said, "Don't care about them, care about your future and your current family," smiling her warm smile that could make anyone stop and just stare mesmerised. "Where were you adopted Caitlyn?"

"Well, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne, I stayed with them for 4 years." Caitlyn said smiling at all the memories she had with them.

The family behind them stared in shock. Caitlyn?. Their devil? Their candy? Their amber-eyes?

A squeal brought them out of their train of thought as Marinette started speaking excitedly, "No DAMN WAY. SERIOUSLY!? OMG!"

"Girl, I didn't know you were that big a fan of them?"

"What! NO! I was adopted by them too!" Marinette said eagerly.

The family was starting to get a headache. No! WAS SHE?

Their pixie pop? Their sunshine? Their bluebell?

"...and I lived there for 4 years and then I was sent away and you lived there too as you were adopted by them and that means-" Marinette rambled on.

Caitlyn laughed at the thought, "-that means we're like adoptive sisters?"

They looked at each other and started laughing. Why? They themselves did not know. It just seemed so weird that the one person they trying to find who connected to each other from the beginning was right in front of them!

"OHMYAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD" Caitlyn squealed.

** Damian's POV **

So...

I just found my sister..

And I'm hella confused....

I thought she went to London?

And who was this blue haired girl, Marinette? I certainly have no recollection of meeting her but looking at Drake, Grayson and Todd, they do know who she is.  
Out of no where 2 girls and 1 boy come with worry on their faces.  
"WHO HURT MY LITTLE BEARS" A yellow haired girl shouted dramatically.

Caitlyn and Marinette giggled and said, "No one Chlo. We just found out we're kind of like adoptive sisters?"

'Chlo' assumedly, seemed to very protective of the two. She quickly frowned in confusion and said, "What do you mean?

"Yes Katie-hime. What do you mean?" A girl with short blue hair asked with guys with a guitar nodding next to her, face tilted sideways in confusion.

_To_ _rapunzelina664 _ _you can see why I made the name Caitlyn, the nickname would be your name! (Katie)_

_\- A/N I just realized how stupid and weird that was._

** AFTER EXPLANATION COS I'M TOO LAZY TO ACTUALLY MAKE A WHOLE BLAH BLAH **

** NO ONE'S POV **

"CHLOE? LUKA? KAGAMI?" Marinette asked in panic while waving her arms in front of them.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Caitlyn asked into their ears.

"Y-yeah we just need to..to absorb what you just told us." Luka said enormously surprised. After all, it was no small thing that they had two friends adopt by BRUCE WAYNE. Were they dreaming? Could all of them be having the same dream? THE WAYNES!

Caitlyn grinned and turned to Marinette, "5 euros say they will finally understand in 30 minutes."

"5 euros say they will understand in 15 minutes" Marinette shot back.

"Oh..you're on."

"Do you think it's true Cait? Lila dating Damian Wayne?" Marinette asked in curiosity.

"BRUH NO! If she knew anything about Damian, she would know he is cold as hell and smart as hell. He's probably see right through her lies like us and even if didn't, he wouldn't like her cos he doesn't really like anyone. EXCEPT MOI OF COURSE."

Marinette grinned, "He actually liked you?"

"Yep, greatest older brother EVER" Caitlyn said eagerly.

Damian smiled at that. Sweetest thing anyone ever said about him. His thoughts were short-lived when he was literally pulled into a group family discussion about who, what, why and how was happening.

"Marinette, like Pixie pop?"

"Why the hell would you name someone Pixie pop" Damian snickered.

"SHUTUP' everyone said.

"Caitlyn? Like the one who called Damian _Dem-Dem_?"Jason imitated a high pitched voice, earning a smack on the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Do they remember us? Could it be like another Bruce Wayne?" Bruce said nervously, a strange sight for everyone.

"Oh yea, because there are sooo many Bruce Waynes of Wayne Manor who adopted a brunette and bluebell girl who look exactly like the one you adopted." Tim said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait- Do they think I'm dead?" Jason said. The whole family went quiet thinking that was a good question.

They went back to eavesdropping on their conversation to get more of da deets to see a blonde boy talking to them.

"You shouldn't be laughing or screaming like that. Be more graceful. And you shouldn't talk back to Lila. Take the high road. Then we can be friends!" they boy said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Surprisingly for both parties, Marinette got up and hugged Adrien, "Thanks for the advice Adrien, we'll try to follow it."

No one was more surprised than Caitlyn. A mix of curiosity and surprise showed across her face.

As Adrien walked away, Caitlyn went near Marinette and asked, "So, what did you do?"

"Me?! Nothing! Just got back what doesn't belong to him," showing a ring and putting it in her bag.

** Bruce's POV **

Did...-did they just steal his ring. I frowned slightly. I did NOT raise them to be like this. But what I didn't expect was something to come out of that ring.

"Thanks Sugarcube and Cakesy. I could not deal with THAT nutjob for another second!" a strange black small tiny animal (or was it a bird?) said.

Caitlyn fist bumped Marinette and smirked at Adrien.

We all quickly covered our mouths trying not to scream as another of these... these monstrosities came out but this time it was pink.

"Plagg! You have to be kind!" This 'thing' said.

"Puhlease what is he going to do? We're with Ladybug and Butterfly! Nothing can go wrong!" this Plagg thing said.

We gasped inwardly.

Ladybug? Butterfly? Those Paris superheroes who saved the people from their emotions? Those were my daughters! If I had properly understood everything, I would have felt a sense of pride but I was too confused and perplexed about what was happening to care about them having powers.

My daughter! Daughters! What were they doing here? Were they part of the class trip?  
A dozen questions swam around my head as a nudge brought me back to reality. Tim nudged my shoulder and signalled in their direction.

"Wait- So does that mean you knew Jason too?" Marinette asked Caitlyn with slightly sad eyes.

The whole family grinned. So these girls did think Jason was dead, smirking at him, while Jason felt guilty and kept his head down.

"Yeah," Caitlyn said, scrunching up her face, "he did die right?"

"Cait!"

"Sorry! But he's literally 'died' three times before. Don't mean to be disrespectful but I need to see it to believe it.."

"...see what. Like his body. CAIT EW. I thought he was shot in the heart or something!!"

"Yes, that is exactly what I need to see. There's nothing disgusting about that, Marinette. I just need to see his body which has a hole in the middle. No big deal." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Damian laughed at her comment which was quickly followed by a slap over his mouth as we all glared at him. We all looked forward, hoping the girls hadn't heard that.

** No one's POV **

The girls had stiffened and Marinette turned around, "You know we would really apppreciate it if you refrained from eaves dropping on ou- WOAH.. "

Caitlyn turned around too and was met with none other than the Wayne family.

"OK I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO REGISTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Caitlyn said a high pitch squeaked voices.

** MARINETTE'S POV **

"Woah," was all I could muster as I looked back to see the family that adopted me so many years ago.

I looked to Caitlyn, was this just a dream. If it was I needed to get up RIGHT NOW.

** Damian's POV **

Both looked pale and surprised and both looked like they were about to faint.

Aaaaand..they fainted.  
  
  


**A/N : OH MAH GAWSH. 3394 WORDS IN THE FIRST ONESHOT. *ME DANCING ON MY BED AGAIN SCREAMING "YAAAASSSS"***

**I will start writing your requests today as I have finally finished this. Should I do a part 2 for this? Please write in the comments..**

**THANKS FOR YOU SUPPORT AND FOR READING. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND REMEMBER, IF YOU NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO, JUST MESSAGE ME!!**

**BYEEEE**

**If you listen closely..very closely...you will hear me DA CREATOR singing "miraculous simply the best up to the test when things go...."**

**KEEP THAT IN YOUR HEART MY FELLLOW READERS.**

**CHEESE OUT!**

**Please vote on my story if you can.**


	3. Here to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brucinette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stubbed my toe when I saw my reads...it hurts...Im clumsy

**A BRUCINETTE EVERYONE**

_ Flashback _

_Marinette was 20 years old. "Come on Mari! Just one more push!" Bruce said encouragingly._

_Finally, after nine months, she saw her baby boy! Her beautiful baby boy that she would always love. "Hi"Marinette said softly to her baby. "I love you so so much, I would die for you" while resting her forehead on her baby's forehead. "Damian," she told Bruce._

_"Damian," he smiled back. He was with the two most important people in the universe. He couldn't have been happier._

_** 6 year later ** _

_Damian was playing with his mother as she swung him around in circles and he squealed in delight. She peppered in him with kisses as Damian giggled. "Momma, it's ticklish!" Damian sighed in content. He was in his own tiny bubble of bliss._

_But then darkness consumed that. A lady stepped in. "I am from the league of the assassins. I do not approve of this relationship. Or the child."_

_Bruce remembered feeling faint. Everything was a blur. Marinette shouted at the lady. The lady said a lot of words but all he heard was, "...then leave." He remembered seeing Marinette bite her lip looking at her child. She kissed him on his forehead and then went over to Bruce. She kissed with tears streaming down his and her face, not knowing whose tears were whose anymore.  
He remembered Damian looking confused. He remembered holding his child tight. He remember Damian screaming for his mother, sensing that something was wrong._

_He remember seeing a glimpse of her midnight blue hair before she turned and left._

_Left._

_Left forever._

** Present **

Dinner was a boring affair. Jason, Dick and Damian all trash talking Tim while Tim looked like a half dead zombie gulping his sweet coffee down quickly. Since the incident, Bruce was never the same again. Never really happy again, well he was almost never happy anyways. Jason, Dick, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara, Cassandra and Damian never understood what happened. Why he was so dark and depressed. 

It was confusing. 

Bruce looked up and cleared his throat to signal he wanted to talk about something. 

All the adopted kids _ **(well, except Damian as Damian is biological(Do you guys understand me when I say now that EVERYTHING MUST MAKE SENSE))**_ turned to him.

"We will be having a gala tomorrow. Please try to be decent at least." Glaring at Damian as he said this.

Damian shrugged. Why would he care?

Galas happened once every two or three weeks. What was different now? He just had to keep quiet, not saying anything rude and look cool. But why did it have to be on his birthday?

** Le Time Skip brought to you by Adrien's obliviousness **

Bruce made some small talk with everyone as he sighed and sat down. All his friends _(well they're not really his friends as he has no friends. He's depressing)_ were either having a baby on the way or talking about their marriage. Where was his joy? She left. Left so long ago. 15 years. 

That was a long time.

"Sir?" Alfred asked, "Looking for her again?"

"Yeah Alfred" Bruce sighed, "She said she would come on Damian's birthday. I don't know when but the gala could maybe ...i don't know a-"

"-Attract her attention. Yes sir. You have told me that far too many times." Alfred said wearily and sadly. 

He missed the lady of the house very much. She brought happiness and warmth to the manor. It was never the same after she left. 

Bruce continued to mingle about when suddenly, in the crowd of pink and black, he saw blue. Midnight blue. His Midnight Blue. She was standing at the gate. Supposedly waiting for the guard to let her through.

Bruce rushed in her direction. It couldn't be. Could it? He rushed to her. She looked up and saw him.

Her eyes. Bluebell eyes. It connected with his yellow eyes ( _I don't actually know his eye colour but I wanted to make it interesting)_ she smiled at him, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall. 

Marinette. His Marinette had come. His other half. His world. His universe. 

He was finally complete as she hugged tightly and sobbed into his chest. 

He was complete as he watched Marinette meet her son. After 9 years. 

He was complete as he watched Damian tear up _(all other adopted children except Jason and Dick as Marinette adopted them were so surprised that Demon Spawn could cry)_ as he hugged tightly and cried out and Marinette peppered him with kisses just like she had done all those years ago. Jason and Dick rushed forward too and she laughed in her tears as she hugged them too and ruffle their hair. 

He was complete as he kissed her with all his might, never wanting to let her go.

He understood now. The past of the league of assassins threatening them didn't matter anymore. The future of how they could deal with the league of assassins didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was her. She was in his arms, telling him she loved him a billion times.

He didn't need the gala or the money anymore. He had them

**_He was complete._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am kinda surprised. I have like 394 hits (idk what that actually means).
> 
> If you really like the stories, follow my account on wattpad - @devanshiprakash2007 but no pressure here. If you don't wanna follow, don't. What matters is that you are enjoying the stories. Please know that I will NOT make a part 2 for this story because I wanna keep most of these stories oneshots.
> 
> Remember, I am here if you wanna talk. We just chat about your problems if you need someone. I want to help people as much as I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Cheese Out!!


	4. He didn't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DAMINETTE! A League of Assassins AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it!

** When Damian and Marinette were 6 years old **

"Dami!! The clouds are clearing tonight! We can go see the stars." Marinette said bubbling in excitement.

Dami grinned a bit, quickly covering it with a blank expression.  
"Yeah, I guess," trying his best to say it nonchalantly and not returning the infectious smile she gave him.

But! Don't be fooled by her soft, pretty, bubbly manner. They were part of the league of assassins. By the time she was 2, Marinette could hit 12 bullseyes with a bow and arrow and by the time she was 5, she had a black belt in karate.

She giggled sweetly, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, skipping away to go to her fencing class.

Damian stood still for a while. His mind turned to a puddle and he just stared into nothingness.

She has done it soooo many times before (24 to be exact, he had counted😏), but it never ever got old.

Later that night, Damian and Marinette snuck out to the back of the temple and lay down on dry grass. She stared awestruck at the beautiful view, while Damian looked at her, _his_ beautiful view. Her hair was strewn across the grass and her cheeks were slightly pink. Her smile was so sweet and perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

Marinette realized Damian wasn't listening to her. She turned to her side to see him looking at her.

"Damiiiiii! Were you even listening?" she pouted slightly and 'hmmphed' while turning away.

_NOooooooo, turn back around, I wanna see your face_ , Damian thought, frowning.

Marinette giggled and turned back around, "Okay!" and stared back at him.

Okay to what? oh..Oh...OH. He just said that out loud. This time he turned around so that Marinette didn't see his bright red cheeks, inwardly screaming.

Suddenly he felt a tiny arm around him. Being the trained assassin he was, he quickly whipped around to see Marinette holding him. She looked up at him confused.

"Come on then, lie down! It's too hot inside anyways," she said giggling. The giggling was a beautiful melody to him.

Damian relaxed and turned to her while she pulled him close. He buried his head in the nook of her neck as she pushed her head into his chest. And mumbled, "good night Dami!"

"Hmmm," he replied, drowned in the fragrance of roses and lavenders that she just seemed to always smell like. He loved her and wished he would always be with her.

**_But I guess his wish kinda jinxed the whole story, anywayyyys. CONTINUE._ **

Damian woke up to the sound of arrows being shot. He got up with a start. Marinette was not beside him. Where was she? He walked towards the temple worriedly.

"Marinette? Where are you?"

"DAMIAN!" Talia, Damian's mother screamed as he barely dodged an arrow, quickly running to his mom.

"Damian, you have to leave. I'm sending you to a place no one would guess you would be. They can't come after you there." Talia said quickly, while punching some guy in the face.

"B-but where is Marinette?" Damian said questioningly.

"It doesn't matter now. GO!" Talia said screaming sending him with a guy to some place called Gotham. He looked back one more time to see bluebell eyes looking at him, desperately.

** 12 years later **

"GIRL, YOU ARE SOOO CUTE!!" Alya giggled while hugging Marinette tightly.

She frowned. What? All she did was wear a tank top and denim shorts to take Alya to completely fall in love with her.

"No babe, she's MINE. I'm breaking up with you." Nino said, pulling Marinette's hand towards him.

She giggled. "I'm both of yours',"she said with an adorable smile.

"Girl your smile can turn any man upside down. How have you not gotten anyone yet?" Alya said stunned by her pretty smile.

"My heart is only directed in one person's direction," she muttered to herself, reminiscing her times with her Dami.

"GIRL! I HEARD THAT! WHAT?! WHY IS THE FIRST TIME I'M HEARING ABOUT THIS?! I NEED THE DEETS NOW!!!!" Alya squealed surprisedly.

"I haven't seen him for a while..His name is Damian." Marinette blushed at the thought of him, wondering where he was right now.

"Well, there are A LOT of Damian's in the world but think how cool would it be if it was Damian Wayne was your secret lover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Alya said suggestively. Then thought to herself for a second. "Nah. He's too cold for your warmth."

Marinette scrunched her face. "Bruce Wayne's son? I don't know. My Damian's surname was Al Ghul." Marinette reasoned.

" _Your_ Damian," Alya said raising her eyebrows causing a cute blush from Mari.

"I NEED TO SEE HIM. HE WILL GET A HUUUUUGE TALK FROM ME." Alya screamed again.

"See who?" Adrien asked, with Kagami behind him.

"Dudette seems to have a secret looooover~," Nino said smirking.

"NINOOOO" Marinette screamed burying her face in Alya's shoulder.

"Well, he must be first approved by me Mari-hime," Kagami said, sternly.

Marinette giggled. "Adrien, help! They're planning on killing a guy they don't even know!"

"I gotta side with them on this one Mari. If he hurts you, I think even Chloe would beat the hell outta him," Adrien snickered at the thought.

"HUH? What is this talk about me?" Chloe said, flipping her hair.

"Oh, we're just talking about the fact that Mari-him says she loves someone and we are planning on how to kill this guy if he hurts her," Kagami said bluntly.

"What! MARINETTE. THE ADORABLE, SWEET AND RIDICULOUSLY CLUMSY MARINETTE LIKE SOMEONE. WHO IS THIS GUY. WHY ARE YOU NOT ALREADY WITH HIM. DOES THAT MEAN HE REJECTED YOUR FEELINGS. HAS HE HURT YOU ALREADY. I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A-"

"WOAH Chloe, it's not that big of a deal. We grew up together but we had to go our different ways. That's ALL!" Marinette giggled at their protective faces.

"Hmmph," all of them said in unison while walking to their places.

Later that day, Marinette skipped giddily to get some ice-cream thinking about the guy she liked and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I'm really clumsy! I didn't me-"

"SERIOUSLY. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE EYES? PEOPLE THESE....UMMMM.....WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?"

"Dami?" Marinette said, rubbing her eyes not believing that this was real. That _he_ was real.

**_ Damian's POV _ **

I didn't understand at first. But that was probably because I tend not to really look at the people I don't like. But once I really looked at her I saw them. _Those bluebell eyes. The wavy blue hair in pigtails. Marinette._

**_The_ ** _Marinette._

**_His_ ** _Marinette._

Finally.  
  
  


** BACK TO AN OUTSIDER'S SIGHT (TOTALLY NOT ME ** 👁👄👁 ** ) **

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground. He heard squeals of laughter and grinned himself. They held each other so tight as if they wanted to suffocate each other.

But then again, they wouldn't mind dying in each other's arms.

She looked up to him and kissed him long and hard ( **DUDES YOU THOUGHT)** on his cheek.

She squealed with laughter as the realization started to settle in. SHE FOUND HIM!

Well.... she bumped into him but meh.

He didn't think he had laughed or smiled in forever but as he hugged her tight and drowned himself in her rose scented hair, he couldn't help but grin and fall in love with her all over again. She looked up at him and beamed, from ear to ear. As soon as he saw her smile and heard her giggle, he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her lips and held her close.

She gasped in surprise as he kissed her and he realized that maybe it wasn't really what she wanted. Disappointed, he started to pull back when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and kiss him back with full force. He smiled while kissing her and as they pulled back ( **CURSE THE NEED TO BREATHE. HEY! THAT RHYMED! AHEMM AHEM. continue)** He leaned his forehead on hers and laughed.

To him, she was more than he ever deserved.  
And she was ecstatic. Elated. To her, he was all she ever needed and more.

Well, until....

"Soooo~~, this is the boy who will need my approval?" Kagami said slyly, smirking.

Damian was confused. Why would she need to give him her approval?

"You're Damian right? We will have a longer talk later but for now, know that if you EVER HURT MARI-HIME, I WILL-" Kagami raised her voice.

"Woah, there sweetheart. Calm down." Adrien said soothingly trying to calm his girlfriend down. 

Adrien looked towards Damian, "Seriously though, don't hurt her. A lot of people will come after you if you do."

Damian gulped as he got up. Was Marinette that important? 

They stood up as Marinette still held on tight to Damian. She didn't want to let him go. 

"We'll let you two catch up," Adrien said, as he dragged away his girlfriend who was staring daggers at Damian. "But Adri-" Kagami started as her voice became softer and softer. 

They talked for a while about what happened to them and where they lived now.

It seemed that Alya's presumption was correct! Damian Al Ghul _was_ in fact Damian Wayne himself. Marinette was adopted by Jagged Stone and Jagged soon got together with Penny so Penny was mainly the mother figure of her life. 

They talked and laughed and hugged and kissed. The noise of all the world was drowned out by her giggles and laughter and just her voice in particular. 

They talked for an hour and didn't even know it until...

"Ummm... Demon Spawn?? Care to explain?" Jason said, eyes widened.

The whole BatFam was shocked. Tim had fainted. Stephanie and the other two girls were taking pictures of the two people together. Jason was trying to pull his eyes out of his sockets as it was too unbelievable. Bruce stood frozen, not saying a single word. Alfred being Alfred smiled sweetly, happy that Sir Damian had finally found someone.

Marinette smiled at them.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you! I'm Marinette Stone. You guys are.....?" She asked questioningly.

"Fainted damsel over here is Tim, the knight in shining armour trying to wake him up is Dick, I'm Jason, the three girls are Stephanie, Cassandra and Barbara, The old shook dude is Bruce Wayne and the one who's not surprised at all is Alfred." Jason said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What are you guys doing here?" Damian hissed, angry at them for interrupting his times with his angel.

"We were looking for you! Damian, we only came here because Ladybug asked us to. You can't be spending time here with her!"Dick said pointing to her, "but I mean if she makes you softer, then go on, we would like a soft demon spawn," Dick added quickly seeing the glare he received from Damian and the rest of the family.

Marinette giggled. "Well, you guys don't have to leave me to meet Ladybug, considering the fact that I _am_ Ladybug."

Everyone stared in surprised.

"Shhh, remember not to tell anyone. Not even my best friends know. Well except Adrien, but he knows to keep it quiet." She giggled again.

Now the whole family understood why Damian liked her. She was like a cute soft cuddly teddy bear and she loooooved hugs. 

Marinette skipped happily as she held on to Damian's hand and dragged him to get Andre's Sweetheart Icecream.

She was met with a LOT of her friends.

"Sooooo, this is the guy?" Alya said in a curiously cold manner.

"ummm.. yea?" Marinette said confused tilting her head to the side.

"Dude, we're gonna have a talk with you." Nino said as he led Damian away with Alya and Kagami.

Marinette still doesn't know what happened but whatever it was, it was a strange sight to see Damian shaken up.

But he didn't mind. 

If getting A LOT of threats was what it took to have a caring and loving wife with a beautiful daughter, then he wouldn't mind at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2049 words people!! I'm proud of myself. Thanks for reading my stories. My plan is to write one story every week and if I'm more free then two a week. 
> 
> I would like to say for those who are having a hard time with anything : ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘
> 
> THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE READING AGAIN. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
> Cheese out!


	5. Ladynoir (WITH MOI)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI Guys !! I will be making a special appearance today in Miraculous Ladybug. Like TOTALLYY THE ACTUAL SHOW. Anyways read on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw my name is Starlight in this story cos of anonymous reasons... HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!!

She couldn't have made it more obvious.

With a batsignal-like light in the sky showing Chat's and Ladybug's animals.

It definitely caught the young heroes' attention.

"Let's hope this isn't another fan girl or boy." Ladybug smirked, all too familiar with people who were in love with them. Or more in love of the idea of them.

"I wouldn't mind another fan telling just how _purr_ fect you are M'Lady," Ladybug giggled at Chat's comment.

"Race you there kitty!" Ladybug shouted as she swung to the source of the light.

"Oh, it's on," Chat Noir grinned, not far behind.

As they reached the roof of the house where the light had come, they heard a sound.

"I have been expecting you," said a mysterious girl.

Ladybug and Chat Noir whipped their heads to the source of the sound.

"Who are you? Another akuma?" Ladybug asked, nervously.

"NOPE!! I just ALWAYYYYYS wanted to say that" As the girl jumped into full light, the heroes saw...just that. A girl. With glossy black hair **(I've always wanted to have that type of hair, y'know? In the movies? Their hair is LITERALLY shining)** 13 or 14 years old. Very short.

She took a deeeep breathe in.

"OHMYGAWSHOHMYGAWSH! MY PRAYERS HAVE FINALLY BEEN ANSWERED. I HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS WHO ARE FANS OF YOU. THOSE WHO SAID THEY AREN'T ALL GOT A KICK IN THE LEG. I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH. I HAVE READ ALMOST. EVERY. FANFIC. ABOUT. YOU TWO!!!!" ( **btw because i'm short, in real life, if im angry, i normally kick legs cos im too short to reach their faces** 😢 **)** she squealed and rambled on and on.

The heroes look at each other in surprise, how did a girl that short have such a loud voice **(tru tho, i am notoriously known for my voice even tho I'm very short).** Another fangirl.

"But, NO! I am not any fangirl. I even moved here just to see you. I am here to shed light on your..ah.. situation." the girl smirked as if she had read their minds.

"Starlight," she said with her hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you two."

"And I know who both of you are," Starlight said as brought her computer out and searched up some stuff.

"WHAT! HOW. I swear if you're planning to tell everyone-" Ladybug started glaring daggers at Starlight.

"Woah! Woah! CHILL Fashion designer girl, " to which Ladybug stared in shock and blushed and smiled sheepily.

"SO! There is another universe. That universe is called fandom and in that universe, everyone already knows who you are. I am here to show you some fanart and to show you two how much you are meant for the one you love." the heroes gasped and blushed.

'Is she gonna fanarts of me with Adrien/Ladybug?' Ladybug and Chat thought.

"Before we start, I wanna say this. Ladybug, you're awesome. With or without the mask. You're incredibly courageous, witty, beautiful, HOW THE HELL YOU SO DAMN THIN LIKE I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET THERE, and just awesome. Don't doubt yourself. You will be loved with or without the mask. " Ladybug gawked at her and then smiled sweetly.

"Chat, you have problems at home. A family you can't even call a family. Understand the fact that family is not made by blood, but my love, trust and character. Your family are those who stand up for you. Three people in particular. They will love you forever no matter how you are. Pluck up the courage and show them who you truly are. Because you truly are a cringey, funny, sweet, flirty, smart, awesome, can I say HELLA CUTE, fierce and an OBLIVIOUS CINNAMON ROLL. You are perfect the way you are. They will love you for your perfections and imperfections." It was now Chat's turn to smile as he told this girl, 'thank you'.

"If you guys ever need to talk, you know where I am." She said, smiling ( **i don't like to show it but I am a huge softie).**

"NOW! Onto DA FANART. FIRST UP LADRIEN! NOT MY PARTICULAR FAVOURITE BUT I WILL NOT BE DISCRIMINATIVE TO ANY SHIP!"

"AHHHH IM DYING OF CUTENESS OVERLOAD. THO IT WOULD BE BETTER IF IT WA-" Starlight stopped turning to the two teens.

Who felt like dying. They were both kissing their crushes. And it was what they had always imagined it to be.

Bright red, Ladybug spluttered, "C-c-an we m-move on-on to t-the next one?"

"Can I g-get a c-copy?," Chat asked, looking at it as if he were in a trance.

"Sure dude. Next one..."

"Sure, it's kinda sad. But sooo sweet." Starlight looked at them.

Chat looked at it as something he had always wished for, someone seeing through his fake smile and seeing his problem.

Ladybug looked at it and saw what she had always tried to do, but never seemed to have the courage to do.

"OOOOKAY! I AM VERY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE ENERGY WE'VE CREATED IN THE STUDIO TODAY! MOVING ON! **(if you know, you know)"**

"EEk" Ladybug squeaked as Chat Noir almost fainted.

Both were having mental paradise/breakdowns at the same time.

"hehe! I would definitely like a copy of that," Ladybug whispered to Starlight and Starlight took out a freshly printed copy, "We girls gotta have each other's back." Starlight smirked.

While Chat was freaking out, Ladybug kissed on his cheek.

"M'LADY! I WASN'T READY TO MEMORIZE THAT MOMENT YET!" Chat squealed and groaned like a high pitched brat (no offense to the brats out there).  
"That's the point kitty," Ladybug giggled and looked at Starlight, "next photo?"

"OK! OMG LADYBUG ASKED ME TO DO SOMETHING! I LOVE HER! IF I WAS NOT IN THE SINGLE PRINGLE SQUAD AND IF I WAS NOT STRAIGHT I WOULD TOTALLY ASK HER OUT!!! AND THEN CHAT IS SO HANDSOME AND THE PERFECT GUY!" Starlight squealed as she had another paradise breakdown.

"This one is Marichat!" she said

"heh? m-marichat?" Ladybug asked.

"That's a good drawing. I don't know how the hell people just can somehow draw it like-hello?" Starlight asked confused waving her hands in front of both of them.

OK THIS WAS JUST TOO MUCH. THIS WAS...THIS WAS...ugh...it was nice to think about tho.. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir thought. AND THE PUNS _*me actually liking the puns and continuously awwing while my mother looks at me confused and asking me what am I doing*_

They looked at each other, "M'Lady? Why are _**you**_ blushing? Are you jealous?" Chat said, smirking.

"Why would I be jealous of myself- I MEAN! NO!" Ladybug clamped her hand over her mouth

"MARINETTE I AM NOT. I mean I am Not Narimette, I mean Marinette, I mean UGH WHATEVER yes I am" Ladybug waved her hands frantically.

"Marinette?" Chat said.

"Yeah"

And that was how Chat died. He lived an interesting life full of.....

interesting stories.

Chat was a puddle and was forming incoherent words, "ma-labug, ad-chat. hehe hehe."

"AH! *typing in computer - _Phase 1 One-side reveal Complete. Moving on to Phase 2_ * OK NEXT!"

AWWW THIS IS JUST TOO SWEET.

Chat leaned up a bit to look at the photo and saw himself with the love of his life which was ladybug. Which meant he had been friendzoning his lady...for his lady.

AGH WHY WAS HE SO DUMB.

_I don't know, kid. Millennials these days. So dense. And can you like detransform because I really need chee-_

Shut up Plagg.

Chat Noir lied back down.

"This was a fanart where Adrien would ask yo-Ah, Marinette out," Starlight said, sighing contently.

Ladybug blushed a deep red and so did Chat.

"Chat, are you ok? You're blushing about a photo where you're not even there." Ladybug said, confused.  
"The next picture will clear that up," Starlight said reassuringly.

"Why does that look like Ad- OH MA GAWD," Ladybug squealed as she jumped away from Chat.

"A-ADRIEN?"

"Y-Yep...?"

*typing in computer - _phase 2 has been complete send picture to all over the fandom universe*_

Her trusty friend, [rapunzelina664](https://www.wattpad.com/user/rapunzelina664) or Katie helps her send this to all over the fandom universe - ' _IT'S HAPPENING GUYS. WITH A SMALL PUSH, WE HAVE FINALLY MADE IT. THEY'RE BOUND TO GET TOGETHER NOW!!'_ Katie wrote. Starlight smiled as she was reading it and said, "Well, I hope you realize how much you are meant for each other cos that's what this mission is supposed to-"

She looked up.

They lip locked. Full on. Kissing each other.

She inwardly squealed and quickly took a picture.

**I HONESTLY LOVE THIS PICTURE. IT CAPTURES THE TRANSFORMATION AND THEM ALREADY KNOWING AND IT'S JUST SO SWEET!!!! AHHHHHH *ME JUMPING ON THE BED SCREAMING COS THIS IS AWESOME AND HITTING MY LEG ON THE BED HEAD IN THE PROCESS.***

**Ahem ahem**

**I will now go get an icepack. I'll be back (TERMINATOR VIBES Y'ALL)**

**IM BACK.. CONTINUE**

Chat realized how much he loved both sides of the girl in front of him. So did Ladybug. No other words needed to be said. No thought to think about. The kiss confirmed that.

They loved each other. They always would.

They gripped each other tightly, they realized how much they loved each ot- _*crunch crunch*_

The two heroes let go of each other and turned their heads to see Starlight with a carton of popcorn **(or box of popcorn? someone help. idk what it is)**

"Wha-Ho- When did you get the popcorn" Chat asked confusedly.

"Don't mind me, I'm just gonna watch," she smiled in an awkward manner.

**Not done by me but a picture that depicts how i would be...**

"Let's take this somewhere else huh, M'Lady?" Chat asked, smirking.

"Yeah, but thanks a lot for your help Starlight( **I don't think she could say my real name in real life....not because of the fact that she's fiction but because a lot of people say my name is hard to say, so I...maybe she wouldn't be able to say it *tearing up at the thought that Ladybug can't say my actual name** ***)**. It's really appreciated." Ladybug genuinely smiled and left, following her kitty, laughs ringing out in the air ( **forgive me, im really bad at describing settings) .**

Starlight sighed contently, ' _Phase 3 completed. Mission completed. Marichat, Ladynoir, Adrienette and even..Ladrien is a go'_ Starlight shuddered a bit at the thought( **no offense to Ladrien shippers, no discrimination here)**

In the fandom universe, Katie screamed into the phone as she saw the pictures... And Starlight screamed too. It rang across the whole world so much so that that night was named 'Scream Night', with a lot of scary myths behind it. They would be disappointed if they found out it was just two girls screaming.

Hmm....who am I kidding? It was probably the whole MLB fandom screaming.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS> I LOVED THIS COS IT WAS FUN TO WRITE COS I CAN WRITE WHATEVER I IMAGINED ABOUT THEM. I hope you loved it as much as me. Credits to artists, I DID NOT DRAW THE PICTURE. I got no talent for that...  
> If you guys ever need someone to talk to, message me on wattpad - @devanshiprakash2007. I'll try to help however I can!! Just remember that you're awesome! And if not everyone, at least one person loves you. That is MOI.  
> To those who can't message but need love : ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️💝💞💝💝💞💞💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝💝😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💞💝💞💝💞💝💞💝💞💝💞💝💞💝💞💞💞💝💞💝💞💞💝💞💝💞💝💞  
> Welp
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Cheese Out!!


	6. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS. THIS WILL BE A SHORT ONESHOT. Something that just came to my head and I thought I should just write it out.
> 
> Dedicated to : all my friends on wattpad which is not a lot and all readers
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading!!

Marinette sighed as she was drawing.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Tikki's sweet, cute voice filled the air.

"I-I don't think I can really do this anymore," Marinette bit her lip as she tried not to cry.

"Oh Marinette. How many times have I told you, you're one of the greatest Ladybugs ever!!" Tikki said with her tiny outstretched arms. She stretched them as far as possible hugged Mari's cheek and kissed it.

Marinette giggled and then stopped.

"Tikki, I don't mean it like that."

"If you want, you could take a break but-"

"Tikki-"

"Master Fu would probably be fine with it-"

"TIKKI!!"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I mean, my ears piercings are closing. Do these come in clip-ons?"

"Oh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm still laughing at the cringiness. Idea is not exactly mine. Well, there was something similar to this and I got the idea from that, but it's not the same. 
> 
> I hope you laughed as much as I did! (Nah, I laughed wayyyy too much)
> 
> To all those who need DA LOVE : *cue - shoves love in face* 
> 
> 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰
> 
> TO THOSE WHO NEED TO TALK MY NAME IS : @devanshiprakash2007 ON WATTPAD
> 
> oof caps. Meh I'm too lazy to change that.
> 
> CHEESE OUT!!

**Author's Note:**

> Btw is anybody else falling into the Daminette hole? COS I AM!


End file.
